Her Eyes
by JuliaB
Summary: Elle/JJ femslash Aware of their mutual attraction, Elle and JJ have a first date. Sequel to "Breakfast in LA" but you don't have to read that one first.


**Title: Her Eyes**

Sequel to my other CM story "Breakfast in LA", though you needn't have read it; set post 'Machismo' (1x19), minor spoilers for that episode. Huge thanks to homicidal-maniac-69 for betaing this!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters. No infringement of copyright intended.

* * *

After their case in Mexico the team flew back to the states early in the morning and, since they had gotten a few hours sleep the previous night, they were all able to get some work done during the flight. JJ started to go over a selection of new files that she had taken with her. There was always a new case. 

One hour into the flight she got up to go to the bathroom. On her way back she passed Elle, who was sitting on one of the chairs in the back with a note pad on her lap. After a moment's hesitation JJ sat down next to the brunette. She needed to talk to her. At the end of their last case in Los Angeles they'd had breakfast together and had agreed to do this again when they were back at home. But the case in Mexico had collided with their plans and JJ still hadn't had a chance to invite Elle. Well, okay, maybe she'd had one or two chances, but for some mysterious reason she'd repeatedly chickened out of asking Elle. Not that she didn't want to meet her, on the contrary, she loved spending time with her, it was just … complicated.

"Hey," JJ said, casually touching Elle's leg with one hand. "How are you doing?"

"Hi, JJ," Elle said with a soft smile. "I'm good, thank you."

"I wanted to tell you that you really did a great job back there," JJ said quickly, not wanting the silence to spread between them. "The way you made those women cooperate was really amazing, you earned their trust so quickly."

Elle's beautiful eyes locked on JJ's and the brunette woman smiled, making JJ feel as if the temperature in the plane had just risen drastically. "Thank you, JJ," Elle said, "But I think the fact that I am a woman was all it needed to do the trick."

"Hm …" JJ hummed, not immediately, remembering what they had been talking about earlier. Then she grinned sheepishly. "Well, I couldn't have done it – even if I spoke Spanish."

"I'm sure you would have done great," Elle replied, and JJ couldn't believe that this was all it took to make her blush. How was Elle always doing that?

"A-Anyway …" JJ stuttered. "I wanted to remind you of our plans for breakfast some day this week, maybe tomorrow? Since we can never be sure when we will have to leave the city again."

Elle nodded. "Tomorrow sounds great. But … I was just thinking … since we'll get home early today and I don't think this report will take me much longer, we could also have coffee together this afternoon – if you don't have to work," she added quickly.

"No, I'm getting away early too," JJ assured quickly. "Maybe we could meet at the office … around 3:30?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay, so, I guess I'll let you work now," JJ said, feeling stupid. Why could she never think of a cool and smart remark in front of Elle when she needed one?

Suddenly, Elle's hand reached out to her and tenderly touched her wrist. "See you later," she said.

"Yeah, see ya," JJ replied and stumbled over to her chair. She sat down, picked up her file again and pretended to read, while in reality her thoughts were still with Elle. She had been thinking a lot about Elle lately, ever since the morning in LA when they had shared a gentle embrace that had struck a chord deep inside her. Even before that she had known that she was feeling something for Elle, but she hadn't thought that she would ever act on it. After all she wasn't even sure what those feelings were. It could be simple fascination, because there was no denying that Elle was a fascinating woman. She was beautiful, and she was mysterious, because you could never be really sure if when you looked at her you really saw her or only the things she let you see. She still wasn't sure what these feelings were, but she knew that she wanted to be with Elle, spend time with her. And she was really happy to find that Elle seemed to have the same wish.

---

JJ walked into the bullpen and looked around for Elle. She immediately saw her sitting at her desk, reading a file, and walked over to her.

"Hi, Elle! Do you need some more time?"

"No, I'm good to go," Elle said, flipping the file closed and grabbing her purse.

They decided to stay in Quantico to have their coffee, because they would've had to split up for their drive to Washington with two cars. They walked from the headquarters because it was a warm and beautiful day and the coffee shop where they were going to wasn't far away.

Once there they sat down in a booth next to the window, facing each other, not interrupting their conversation about Mexican families. Before they had met in the office a quarter of an hour ago, JJ had been nervous that maybe they might run out of things to talk about or that being together with Elle after the morning in LA would be awkward, but now she didn't even think about these worries anymore. Being with Elle felt so natural and easy, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. And even when they didn't talk and only sat there in silence for some moments, it never felt awkward, not even for JJ who usually had problems with long pauses during a conversation.

They exchanged stories about their time in the FBI's academy and JJ, for reasons that she didn't recall later, talked about the debate club at high school, making Elle smile when she proudly described how they had won a national competition.

"See, this is something I can imagine you doing," Elle said.

"Other than the waitress part?" JJ asked, referring to something she had told Elle about when they'd had breakfast.

Elle chuckled and leaned forward to say something, when she was interrupted by two young men stepping up to their table. One was blond, the other dark haired and they were probably in their late twenties.

"Yes?" Elle said, looking up at them questioningly.

"Hi, ladies," the blond man said. "My friend and I saw you from our table over there, and we were surprised that such pretty women are here all alone. Would you mind some company?" He flashed them a charming grin.

Elle and JJ exchanged a look, JJ raised one eyebrow and then looked up at the men. "As much as we appreciate your concern, we were actually in the middle of a conversation."

"And why wouldn't you take us in on your conversation?" the dark haired man asked. "We are good entertainers, aren't we, Luke?"

"'course we are," the other agreed.

"I'm sure you are," Elle said. "But still we'd rather be alone."

"If you say so," Luke sighed, shrugging. "But if you change your mind, you're welcome to join us. We're sitting over there." He pointed towards the other end of the coffee shop.

Elle and JJ both nodded and watched Luke and his buddy withdraw.

"Men!" Elle sighed. "Why do they always think that it's a woman's greatest misery not to be in male company?"

JJ chuckled and within five seconds they were again engaged in conversation.

Time passed quickly and it was soon past 6 pm. JJ was starting to feel hungry, but she didn't want the afternoon with Elle to end, so she didn't say anything.

But Elle must have guessed what JJ was thinking because she looked at her watch. "It's getting late," she remarked. "Do you want to call it a day?"

JJ shrugged and smiled faintly, not sure how to tell Elle that she didn't want to say goodbye just yet. But then an idea came to her and before she could develop any second thoughts about it she had already opened her mouth to speak.

"I wasn't worrying about the time, I was just thinking that we could go back to Washington now and maybe you'd like to come over to my place. We could order take-out and watch a movie, or just talk." JJ had said it all in one rush. Now she shut her mouth and felt the heat rise on her cheeks. She waited anxiously for Elle to say something, but the other woman just looked at her, out of those amazing eyes that tended to wipe JJ's mind blank.

"Are you sure?" Elle asked quietly. "I mean, you were out of town for some days, I guess there are other things you need to do."

JJ understood that Elle was offering her a way out, and she found the gesture sweet, but she didn't need it. "All that's waiting for me at home is some dirty laundry," she said. "And I really think that can wait for one more day."

"Then …" Elle said, reaching over the table and placing her hand on JJ's, "… then I'd really like to come over."

They left the coffee shop and walked back to HQ to get their cars. They were walking close together, close enough for JJ to be able to smell Elle's perfume. They didn't talk much and in the silence JJ's always overactive brain went into overdrive. But she didn't allow herself to start analyzing the situation. She had always been someone who had great difficulty with being spontaneous. And she always needed to know exactly what she was doing. She was one of those people who only seemed to be able to accept a situation if they were able to put it into words.

_But not this time!_ she told herself. This was a good thing, it was the right thing, and she knew, if she started analyzing this she would chicken out. So she kept her attention focused on Elle, and only on her.

When they reached the FBI parking lot they agreed that they'd meet at JJ's apartment in an hour and that Elle would bring the takeout and JJ would choose the movie.

---

When she heard the knock on her door an hour later, JJ was a nervous wreck. She had managed to keep her mind from analyzing anything over the past hour and was quite proud of herself for it, but she had not been able to keep herself from imagining the possible outcomes of the evening in very lively images.

_Calm down_, she told herself, while she was crossing the living room to open the door. _So far you haven't done more than have coffee together, twice_. She'd never liked to rush things and she didn't think this was a good time to start.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door and smiled at Elle. Like JJ she had changed into jeans and a tank top, but she was also wearing a light jacket to protect her from the fresh evening breeze.

"Come on in," JJ said, stepping aside to let her in. She had no idea what else to say and just continued smiling at Elle.

Elle smiled back and lifted up the plastic bag with the takeout she was holding in her right hand. "Shall we take this into the kitchen?" she asked.

"Yes, follow me."

JJ led her into the kitchen where she took plates out of a cupboard and set them on the counter, while Elle unpacked the boxes with the Chinese food. They divided the food between them, repeatedly brushing against each other in the small space that JJ's kitchen provided. Even the tiniest contact was sending shivers down JJ's spine. Her cheeks were feeling hot and she hoped that she wasn't blushing. It would be so embarrassing because Elle would notice immediately.

When JJ stretched up to get glasses down from a cupboard, Elle stepped around her to get the bottle of wine that was standing on the counter. JJ felt Elle place a hand on her waist and jumped at the unexpected contact, almost dropping the glasses. Elle quickly placed her other hand on JJ's hip to steady her and for a moment they were standing perfectly still. JJ's shirt had slid upwards so that Elle's fingers were touching the bare skin of her stomach, making goose bumps rise on her arms. She placed her hands on the counter, closing her eyes and hoping that Elle, who was standing behind her, wasn't aware of her reaction.

But of course she was.

"JJ," Elle said gently, reaching for JJ's upper arms and turning her around to face her. "Look at me," she whispered.

JJ, who had her gaze fixed on the wall of the kitchen, slowly focused her eyes on Elle, who was mere inches from her and was still holding her arms.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable because I'm here," Elle said, "I'm not expecting anything from you – nothing that you're not prepared to give. I came here to spend some time with you, nothing else. Are you okay with that?"

"Of course I am," JJ whispered hoarsely. "I'm the one who invited you."

They smiled at each other for some seconds, before Elle slowly lifted one hand and brushed a strand of blond hair out of JJ's face.

"And JJ?" she said.

"Huh?" JJ had closed her eyes at the light touch of Elle's fingertips on her face and now she had difficulties controlling her voice. She felt Elle's breath brush over her ear when she continued:

"This thing between us is new for me too. I am as nervous as you are." Then she stepped back, giving JJ room to breathe, which she needed desperately. Her lungs didn't seem to fill properly and her head was spinning. Somehow she had thought that Elle knew exactly what she was doing, but now it turned out that for her all of this was a new experience too. JJ was somehow relieved to know that.

When she had recovered from the trance that Elle had caused, JJ looked over at the other woman, who had opened the bottle of wine by that point. "If you're nervous, how come I never notice it?" she asked.

Elle smirked. "That requires a lot of training," she said.

"It's unfair that you can read me like a book and I have no idea what's going on inside you." JJ pouted, but she wasn't serious.

Smiling, Elle stepped closer to JJ again and took one of her hands in hers. "It's your eyes," she said, "They give you away."

JJ blushed again, but Elle was discreet enough to step back now. "Shall we eat?" she asked.

They took their plates over to the coffee table in the living room and sat down behind it on the floor, leaning against the couch.

"Which movie did you pick?" Elle wanted to know.

"'Just like heaven'."

"I've never seen that."

"Seriously?" JJ smiled. "It's good, or do you want to watch something else?"

"No, I'll trust your choice."

While the movie was playing and they were eating, JJ slowly started to relax again and was able to enjoy Elle's company. They made comments about the movie, and JJ found out that Elle liked to ask questions about what was coming next. She had always found that quite irritating, but with Elle she enjoyed teasing the other woman by refusing to tell her.

"And what exactly happened in that accident?" Elle asked after the first twenty minutes. "They didn't show the outcome."

"Yeah, that's because it would give half the movie away," JJ replied.

"I like knowing things before they happen in the movie," Elle explained.

"But it would give me the feeling I'm spoiling it for you," JJ said, and then she grinned. "So I'm not going to tell you."

"You are just mean!" Elle pouted, gently poking JJ's arm. JJ poked back, feeling like a teenager because she was using such a cheap excuse for touching her. But, seriously, who cared?

Their plates were empty, so JJ put them aside and they got up from the floor to sit on the couch. JJ started to wonder what would be a good excuse to snuggle up to Elle, when Elle laughed and pointed at the screen.

"I hate it, when they do that in movies," she said.

"What?" JJ asked, leaning closer and also shifting a little bit towards her.

"The girl's a ghost," Elle explained. "She can walk through walls and she's not able to touch anything – then why doesn't she fall through the floor?"

"Oh, that!" JJ laughed. "Yeah, that's true. And later, they drive in a car. She's not able to open the door, but she has no problems sitting on the passenger seat."

Elle looked at her with an expression of outrage, "Now don't give away what's going to happen!" she exclaimed and JJ burst out laughing.

Their eyes met and for a moment JJ thought she could hear how the air between them crackled with electricity. Their faces were so close, if she only leaned a little bit forward … But her hands were shaking with nervousness and she couldn't move.

The moment passed when Elle broke the eye contact between them. But instead of drawing back she shifted closer until she could rest her head on JJ's shoulder. A pleasant tingling started in JJ's belly and it increased considerably when Elle reached out a hand and placed it on JJ's. A sudden, almost overwhelming feeling of tenderness washed through JJ, making her chest feel too tight and her fingers tickle with the need to touch her. She moved an arm around Elle's shoulders and rested her cheek on her head, breathing in the scent of Elle's hair. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of excitement and tenderness that the other woman's presence caused in her. She couldn't remember having ever felt so comfortable with anyone. Comfortable and yet at the same time almost overly excited – was that even possible?

When the movie was becoming sad, Elle started to fidget slightly next to JJ.

"You need a tissue?" JJ asked jokingly.

Elle poked JJ's arm again for making fun of her. "That's your fault", she said. "I told you I didn't like not knowing what's going to happen in a movie."

JJ smiled into Elle's hair. A tough FBI profiler feeling sad because of a movie, that was just too good to be true! And JJ would never dream of taking advantage of such a situation, of course!

"Come here," she said, reaching over Elle with her free arm, slipping it under the other woman's knees to pull her legs over her lap. Elle's hand that had held JJ's came up to rest on her shoulder now and she snuggled closer.

They stayed like this for the rest of the movie and even when the end credits rolled over the screen, neither of the women moved.

"Are you asleep?" JJ whispered after some time. The DVD-Player had already changed into standby mode by now.

Elle slowly shook her head, but otherwise didn't move. After some moments one of her arms wrapped around JJ's neck and she hugged her, brushing her cheek over the side of JJ's neck. Then, with a deep sigh, she let go and placed her feet back on the ground.

"I guess I should go now," she said.

"Why?" JJ asked, startled out of her dreamy state. "It's not that late. We …" She stopped herself from saying any more because she realized that Elle might really want to go and not just say it in order not to be impolite.

Elle looked at her, raising her eyebrows, before shaking her head. "I don't want to go. But I should."

She had done it again, read JJ's thoughts. "You don't have to, you know," JJ said. "I like having you here."

"That's sweet, thank you," Elle said, placing one hand on JJ's knee. "But if I stay, I … we shouldn't rush this, really, I …" She broke off and it was the first time that JJ could really sense how nervous Elle was.

Elle sighed. "I would like to stay, but it's better if I go," she said, making clear that she had made her decision.

"Okay," JJ agreed with a sigh, following Elle when she stood and slowly walked over to the door. She held the jacket up for Elle, which earned her a sweet smile. Then they stood in front of each other and didn't know what to do or say.

"Thanks for having me over," Elle finally said. "I enjoyed it a lot. And … uh … I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah … uh … you're welcome, and …" JJ sighed in frustration. What had four years in the debate club been good for? She took a deep breath and smiled at Elle. "I like having you here," she said again. "I'd love to repeat this some day."

"Yeah," Elle said with a broad grin on her face. "That would be great."

Then she turned to open the door, but had hardly touched the handle before JJ's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Elle, wait," she said and Elle turned around to face her again. She didn't look surprised, only … what? Expectant? Glad?

JJ stepped forward, placing her hands on Elle's hips. She felt Elle's eyes on her face, but this time she didn't blush, she was too distracted by Elle's breath on her face.

Their lips touched, light as the brush of a feather, warm and soft. When they both pulled back, JJ let out a shaky breath, her eyes finding Elle's. Suddenly Elle's hands came up and cupped JJ's face to pull her close. This time their kiss wasn't light or hesitant and heat was building up quickly between them.

Elle broke out of the kiss minutes, – hours? – later, breathing hard. Her hands had wandered up into JJ's hair and she only slowly let go now.

"Uh … I …" Elle stuttered. "Wow!" she finally said.

JJ smiled at her before wrapping her arms around Elle's neck and hugging her. She held on tightly and sighed contentedly when Elle's arms went around her back.

"Do you still think you should go?" JJ whispered.

"Yeah?" Elle didn't sound very sure, but JJ could tell that she hadn't changed her decision. With another sigh and a faint smile, Elle touched her forehead to JJ's. "If we rush this now, we might regret it later," she said. "And that's why I'll go now." She pulled back, running her fingers through JJ's hair one last time, before letting go. "See you in the morning," she whispered.

JJ nodded, already missing the contact. "See you tomorrow," she said, and Elle quickly opened the door, looked back at her one last time, smiling, then she was gone.


End file.
